This invention relates to user interfaces for computer systems and, more particularly, to image capture user interfaces for such computer systems.
Conventional user interfaces allow users to selectively initiate computer system operations. A computer coordinates an electronic display and a user input device, such as a keyboard. Command line interfaces, for example, require users to type in commands directing the computer to perform a particular operation. Graphical user interfaces relieve users of the burden of typing commands by allowing a graphical selection of computer system entities and computer system operations. For example, when the user uses a mouse to select a file icon on a screen, the computer accesses the file associated with the icon. Graphical user interfaces are particularly advantageous because they are intuitive and therefore easy to use.
Heretofore, conventional graphical user interfaces were configured to permit electronic (X, Y) addressing of graphic elements displayed on a computer I/O device, such as a screen of a computer monitor. The address space accessible at any given time is constrained by the display space. Larger address spaces can be implemented within the constraints of the display, but this requires the user to navigate sequentially through the larger space within the dimensions of the display.
A conventional graphical user interface is also constrained by the requirement that a computer system must coordinate electrical signals from user input devices with the user interface graphics on the display. This limits flexibility because the computer must produce the user interface on the display, and coordinate input received from the input devices.
What is needed, then, is a computer interface that is not constrained by the typical dimensions of an electronic display, and does not require electronic coordination between the display device and the user input device.
Apparatus and methods consistent with the principles of the invention provide a user interface that utilizes multi-level image capture and context identification. An apparatus consistent with the invention, for use with a user interface having sensory indicia and embedded data code, and an image capture device for selecting a portion of the user interface and sending image information corresponding to the portion, comprises an image processor for decoding first image information into a first image capture code, a resolver for mapping the first image capture code into a first selection code, and a syntax processor for analyzing the first selection code with a second selection code.
A method consistent with the invention, for use with a user interface having sensory indicia and embedded data code, and an image capture device for selecting a portion of the user interface and sending image information corresponding to the portion, comprises decoding first image information into a first image capture code, mapping the first image capture code into a first selection code and analyzing the first selection code with a second selection code.
A graphical user interface consistent with the principles of the invention, for use with a user interface system including a device for capturing a portion of the graphical user interface in response to selection of sensory indicia, and a computer system responsive to embedded code in the portion for performing an operation related to the sensory indicia and a first selection code, comprises sensory indicia, and embedded data codes having a predetermined spatial relationship to the sensory indicia. Other embodiments may also provide methods and apparatus consistent with the invention that are implemented in systems having an image capture device and a computer for processing embedded code.
Human sensory information, such as textual, graphical or mixed textual and graphical representations of the computer system entities and operations may be selected using this user interface. The sensory information is spatially registered in superimposed or juxtaposed relationship with respective spatial addresses in the embedded data address space. These spatial addresses, in turn, are registered in a lookup table or similar mechanism with computer recognizable descriptions of the respective computer system operations or entities.